Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew/Archiv 2017
Archiv vom Jahr 2017 Silberwolke Hi, freue mich das es geklappt hat. -> Wie macht man einen neuen Artikel ? -> Wie macht man einen Beitrag zu zb. Distelblatt ? -> Ist es normal das bei mir die hälfte der Seite (also ich meine, dass Alles AUßER die Beiträge (Beiträge=Deutsch)) auf Englisch ist und die andere auf Deutsch ? GLG 123Silberwolke321 PS : Komme warscheinlich noch ein paar andere, aber egal wir haben ja noch 4 Monate Zeit. 18:19, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) 123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) Okay, danke. Das werde ich tun, ich verspreche keine unnötigen Diskusionen zu machen und, wenn ich weelche mache, dann beschreibe ich "viel" was ich meine. Ja, kann sein. Auf jeden Fall hab ich das gemacht was du mir gesagt hast und es hat geklappt. Alles ist jetzt auf Deutsch und jetzt muss ich auch nicht mehr rätzeln was was bedeuten könnnte. HDUGLG 123Silberwolke321123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 07:55, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Mir ist aber ein neuer Artikel eingefallen, ich habe ihn auch auf "Suche" eingegeben und keine Ergebnisse, also es waren schon Ergebnisse da aber halt nicht das was ich wollte/suche. Kannst du mir bitte erklären wie das funktuniert ? Ich habe schon versucht Punkt 2 deiner antwort, aber ich habe es irgendwie nicht verstanden/hingekriegt .123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 09:17, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Okay,..... Ich bin froh das du mir das gesagt hast (ist ja schließlich auch den "Job", es ist auch in ordnung wenn du die Seite gelöscht hast, nur.... Ich hatte darin viel mühe reingesetzt, ich habe gut 1 Stunde daran gesessen den Text zu schreiben und jetzt finde ich es richtig schade diesen langen Text nochmal zuschreiben und ganz besonders blöd finde ich jetzt, dasss ich mir ihn nochmal ausdenken muss,.......... Kannst du den Text(Kopie) vielleicht noch irgendwie auftreiben ? Weil ich habe (wie schon gesagt) sehr viel mühe reingesteckt und Zeit.123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 10:29, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Cool, danke das du Zaubern kannst =^.^= Hab in gleich erstellt 123Silberwolke321 (Diskussion) 09:44, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: '-' Hey Mew :) Ich dachte nicht, dass das ein Geheimnis ist :o Ich weiß das schon relativ lange.. Ich kann dir gar nicht mehr sagen, wie ich es bemerkt hatte :'D Und ist ja kein Thema xD Sowas fällt mir halt nur auf, wenn ich mir wie gestern mal Zeit nehme und meine komplette CA-Liste durchgehe und bei jedem schaue ob ich was finde, was sich geändert hat.. und für meine riesen Quantität an CAs sind die paar bei denen sich was geändert hat nun wirklich nicht schlimm :D Du musst mir auch nicht unbedingt Bescheid geben :P Beim nächsten durchackern wird es mir vermutlich auffallen :) GLG ~ 10:49, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Charakterseiten Ich bin absolut unschuldig :o xD 09:12, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Haha, ja hast du :'D Die Kleine ist wirklich hübsch geworden ;) Ich hoffe du hast damit eines deiner Lebenziele erreicht :D ^^ *lach* 21:00, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Heho :) Also falls du es dir nicht schon erstalkt hast, bitte er hier lesen xD Und damit wäre dann hier meine Unklarheitsliste mit der Bitte um Klarstellung der Zuordnung :P *Blattsee **Datei:Blattsee.jpg **Datei:Blattsee 2.png **Datei:Blattsee Manga.png - Aufgrund der Zuordnung im Text und der Bildqualität ist das vermutlich aus BS, aber ich wollte es nur kurz absichern, wo ich gerade dabei bin xD *Eichhornschweif **Datei:Eichhornschweif.jpg **Datei:Eichhornpfote.png **Datei:Eichhornschweif Manga.png - Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie und ihre Schwester jeweils zusammen drin vorkommen und bei mir Verwirrung stiften :'D *Tüpfelblatt **Datei:Spotted.png **Datei:Tüpfelblatt.png *Rußpelz **Datei:Rußpelz.png **Datei:Rußpelz.Manga.png *Bernsteinpelz **Datei:Tawnypelt.jpg *Blaustern **Datei:Blaustern.png Dank dir schon mal für deine Hilfe (: Und noch kurz eine Frage: Wenn ich das auf deiner Seite mit den Manga-Übersetzungen so richtig deute, hatte FQ keinen Manga, oder? GLG ~ 20:05, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Dankeschön :3 ~ 19:16, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey, vielleicht hab ich durch das Beispiel etwas verwirrt, ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet dass das Mangabild von Bramble aus BS natürlich schon als Anführer war, während die anderen beiden als Krieger waren.. mir geht es nämlich wie ich in meiner Frage durchaus gesagt habe um die Reihenfolge ''innerhalb eines Ranges'' Also darum ob zuerst das Bild aus TR oder aus RA kommt Oder um es noch deutlicher zu machen: Was machen wir mit den drei Mangabildern von Feuer''stern'' aus RA, TR und GuM? Sollte das Bild von GuM vor die anderen beiden, weil es zuerst raus kam? (Was dann an der ein oder anderen Stelle eventuell - ich bin gerade zu faul ein Beispiel zu suchen - dazu führen könnte, dass die Reihenfolge bspw. so ist: GuM, TuS, BP, RA, YS) Sollten wir das Bild von TR an erste Stelle setzen und dann GuM und RA, weil es ein Special Adventure ist und wir uns hier wieder nach der Bücherliste richten sollten. Oder schlagt ihr ein ganz anderes System vor? You see my problem now? 10:51, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Yeah ;D Okay, dem kann ich folgen.. die Frage ist ob ich das jetzt so weiter führen sollte.. Das Problem ist, hier müsste ich dann auch immer wissen in welcher innergeschichtlichen Abfolge die Mangas spielen (bzw. teilweise auch die einzelnen Bände, weil bspw. dürfte der erste Teil von GuM vor dem Manga in TR spielen, während der letzte Teil GuM eigentlich mehr oder weniger danach spielt.. wobei ich dann natürlich auch immer wissen müsste speziell aus welchem Band der Reihe das Mangabild, ist, welches ich einsortieren möchte, was ich leider auch nicht kann) das wird halt etwas schwierig für mich und ich würde die Aufgabe mit den Offiziellen Artworks wirklich gerne machen um dem Wiki mal wieder eine andere Art von Unterstützung meinerseits zukommen zu lassen, außer die CAs... Wenn wir nämlich bei deiner Sortierung bleiben, dann ist das wirklich eine Aufgabe, die ein "Standard-User" des Wikis wahrscheinlich nicht machen kann und das alles vermutlich mehr oder weniger an euch oder an einem Normaluser, der sich dahingehend außergewöhnlich gut mit den Mangas auskennt (falls es so einen User überhaupt gibt) hängen bleibt, was ja doch (vorallem in Bezug auf die Manga-Charaktere) sehr aufwändig wird.. und ich meine ihr habt ja eigentlich genug aufwändige Projekte am Laufen oder nicht? Und soweit ich das einschätzen kann seid ihr vermutlich für eine längere Zeit nur zu dritt.. Deswegen frage ich wie ich es machen sollte, woran wir uns orientieren.. Die Frage ist ja auch, wenn ein Charakter mehrere Manga-CAs hat, ich welcher Reihenfolge werden die dann gelistet? Gibt es da schon eine Vorgabe? Weil dann sollte man für die Artworks denke ich dieselbe Reihenfolge verwenden... Könntest du das bitte mal abklären :) Thx 12:58, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh.. o.O Das liegt wohl daran, dass mir das gar nicht aufgefallen ist, dass die da entfernt worden sind :'D Völlig verpeilt xD 17:48, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh sorry, hab gar nicht gerafft, dass du mir davor auch noch geschrieben hattest :'D Welche Timeline denn? Vielleicht würde die mir tatsächlich helfen :) 18:43, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh, die meinst du xD An die hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht :'D Grundsätzlich das ist schon eine Hilfe, allerdings seh ich immer noch ein paar Schwachstellen, die ich gerade aber nicht anhand von Beispielen darlegen kann, also von daher werde ich mich mal damit zufrieden geben, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich so alle Charaktere mit Artwork machen werde :) Allerdings werde ich natürlich die die jetzt schon angefangen habe noch machen (Bei denen muss ich ja auch noch die Bilder aus dem Fließtext nehmen :P) Das werd ich in nächster Zeit in Angriff nehmen und wenn das abgeschlossen ist, geb ich dir nochmal ne Info ;) Dann kann ich immer nochmal schauen ob ich doch noch die Manga-Artworks weiter mache LG ~ 19:41, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hi :3 Sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde... Auf jeden Fall, ich guck es mir durch >.< Alles Gute, 21:29, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Offizielle Artworks Hey Mew :) Ich hoffe dir geht es gut ^-^ Möglicherweise hast du mitbekommen, dass ich mit den offiziellen Artworks weiter gemacht habe :D Im Nachhinein betrachtet, weiß ich nicht wirklich was mein Problem war :'D Es ging jetzt doch irgendwie, auch wenn es nicht immer ganz einfach war :P Naja ich bin jetzt mit allen Bilder aus der Manga-Kategorie durch.. sofern nicht noch irgendwo unkategorisierte Bilder rumfliegen oder es noch eine Kategorie gibt, die ich nicht auf dem Schirm habe müsste jetzt alle Charaktere ihre Artworks hübsch haben xD .. außer Rindengesicht mich haben die beiden Bilder von ihm etwas verwirrt xD Zumal auf seiner Disk-Seite steht, dass er eine separate YS-Manga-CA-Version braucht und ich in deinen Bildern von dem YS-Manga kein Bild von ihm gefunden habe (welches zu den beiden im Artikel passt) .. vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur verstrahlt, das ist nicht auszuschließen :'D Wäre super, wenn du mir ne kurze Rückmeldung geben könntest wohin seine beiden Bilder gehören :) Danke :D GLG ~ 20:52, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Kalender Klar gerne �� ich werde morgen mich mal mit dem super tollen *ironie* Kalender vor den Laptop setzten. 17:30, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Darktail Hallo LittleMew, Also einige Leute haben die Bücher wieder früher erhalten (irgendwo auf Twitter soll es auch noch sein) und Spoiler Threads erstellt. http://wcrpforums.com/thread/30244/ss-spoilers-duh%7Chier (nicht sicher ob man sich da anmelden muss) 08:10, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 15:16, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC)}} Community-App-Modul Hallo LittleMew! Ich war mal so frei, eine Vorlage zu bauen, um in der rechten Spalte eurer Hauptseite auch Leser der Desktop-Version auf die Community-App eures Wikis hinzuweisen. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung. Wenn ihr Fragen dazu habt, Hilfe beim Einbau benötigt oder ich euch anderweitig weiterhelfen kann, gebt mir gerne Bescheid. :) Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 14:14, 15. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey! :) :Keine Lust auf die zuvor beschriebene Sache? :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 07:55, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Namensseite Hey :D Ich wollte mal fragen ob du einmal meine Namensliste durchschauen (http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Zedernfrost/Englische_Namen) und gucken kannst ob ich nicht eine Katze vergessen oder zweimal habe. Ich hab die Seite nämlich länger nicht geupdated und hab mittlweile glaube ich den Überblick verloren -_- Du könntest mir natürlich auch eine Übersicht aller Katzen schicken, irgendwo gibts die sicherlich und eigentlich würde das glaub ich auch reichen. :) 19:53, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Ja, das reicht :) Ich werde mich dann einfach mal vor die Kategorie-Seite setzen und die Katzen mal alle durchgehen, dann rostet die Seite zumindest nicht ein. Vielleicht schaue ich auch noch mal auf der Augenfarbenseite vorbei, die habe ich ja auch immer relativ aktuell gehalten. Danke nochmal :) 15:56, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) hallo Littlemew, du warst mir eine gute Mentorin und ich kenne mich nun viel besser aus doch ein kleine frage hätte ich noch an dich : wie funktioniert dass mit den katzenbilder malen?thumb deine Sternenblüte (Diskussion) 12:55, 2. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Book Covers Hi, I'm from the English Warriors Wiki. I was wondering if you could help me locate some more German book covers, for the backs of the books. Specifically, I'm trying to update this section. If you could help, or point me in the right direction, that'd be really helpful :)